Episode 72
Sacrifice * ROUND ONE: The party approaches Osyna in the middle of the plaza fighting with the Claws of Bastus. She offers them a chance to surrender but Vahlka answers by dropping her sword and firing two shots off her longbow.The entire party + NPCs are Frightened except Deacon and Barkley. Deacon and Moondew both heal Godfrey. Maria feigns that she is unconscious. Osyna attempts to cast a spell on Vahlka but Olivia counterspells it (Power Word: Kill!!!). Lucius tries to cast a spell but Osyna counters it. Godfrey uses the wand of wonder and it casts a fireball, catching Vahlka, Olivia, The Black Cat, and Olivia in the blast and knocking Vahlka down to 1hp. Godfrey slinks away in shame. * ROUND TWO: The Black Cat zips away from Osyna runs into Katya's antimagic field and tries to shoot his longbow - fails, because they require magic arrows and he is an idiot. Vahlka throws a Faerie Marbles into the fray, can't shake the fear effect. Deek heals Vahlka. (We love Deacon.) Olly casts Tasha's Hideous Laughter but it fails. Osyna casts another spell and Olivia counterspells her once again. Lucius casts wall of fire between the buildings - Osyna uses a legendary save to avoid it. Barkley casts a sacred flame, misses, and hides. Godfrey uses the wand of wonder again - gets a Petrification Ray. Osyna uses a legendary save. * ROUND THREE: The Black Cat does a pew pew. Vahlka runs in and looks angery!!! but does nothing cause she scare. Deek heals her. Olivia tries to cast Phantasmal Force but it fails. Osyna tries to cast another spell. Olivia counterspells, but Osyna counterspells her, but Vahlka counters her counterspell. Lucius magic missiles.Godfrey wand of wonder - something awesome just happen! No nvm ur stunned. * ROUND FOUR: The ranged people all pew pew. Deek heals Shadow. Osyna tries to cast a spell, Olly and Vahl and the vamp do the Counterspell dance. Perrin blasts her with a firebolt. Lucius casts Moonbeam on Osyna, but she makes the save. Barkley tries to hide but fails miserably, at the end of Barkley's turn Osyna uses 3 legendary actions to cast Chain Lightning on Vahlka, The Black Cat, Godfrey, Deacon, and Shadow. Shadow goes unconscious. Godfrey uses the wand of wonder and shrinks himself "OH NO I CAST SMALL MY DICK" * ROUND FIVE: Black Cat pew pew, Vahlka is useless and afraid. Olivia shoots an arrow. Osyna fireballs the bulk of the NPCs. Perrin and Moondew go unconscious. Lucius moves his moonbeam back to where Osyna is standing. Osyna legendary actions to move out of it. Barkley sacred flames and healing words her mother. Godfrey is leedle - he casts eldritch blast rather than fuck with the wand anymore. * ROUND SIX: Vahlka pulls out another sunlight bead and growls "No more kneeling, no more running." and readies an action to swing if Osyna comes in melee range of her. Jeth heals Perrin. Deek mass healing words a bunch of people. Olly shoots an arrow and misses. Maria moves in closer. Osyna closes in with Vahl and Vahlka takes her readied attacks and deals some hefty damage but Osyna just back hands her across the face and crits her hard enough to knock her out. Osyna picks Vahlka up by the collar of her armor and drags her toward the Sunspire. Isil moves closer, pew pew. Perrin casts firebolt, misses. Lucius moves moonbeam. Osyna legendary action moves and continues dragging Vahlka off. Barkley darts out and healing words Vahlka from afar. Osyna slaps the shit out her with her legendary action. Godfrey pulls out the wand and gets the petrify effect again - no effect. * ROUND SEVEN: The Black Cat darts in and shoots arrows. Vahl succeeds a death save. Jeth also bows!! Deacon casts healing word. At the end of Deek's turn, Osyna punches Vahlka again. Olivia healing words Vahl and shoots an arrow. Osyna looks at the conga line of idiots chasing her and lightning bolts them all. Drops MANY people in one spell - except Deacon and Olly who are death warded and Isil who stays on her feet with 1 hp. Perrin runs in and casts save Vahlka Bigby's Hand on Vahlka and wrestles her away from Osyna and deposits her on top of a building. Lucius gawps at the carnage from afar, moves up, and continues chasing Osyna with the moonbeam. Osyna uses Three legendary actions to cast a spell - fireballs the center of mass and knocks the halfelves out. Shadow rolls a nat 20 death save and wakes up. Barkley heals Deacon. * ROUND EIGHT: Vahlka climbs down and takes a defiant protective stance between Osyna and party again. Deacon casts another mass healing word and picks up all the unconscious folk. Olivia shortbows. Osyna turns and says, "Why do you pursue this so hard? Makes me curious. What do you think is going to happen? You're very determined for a bunch of vermin, traitors, fools..." Vahlka replies "Vermin are pretty tenacious - you're welcome to keep trying..." Godfrey yells "I'M AN OLD MAN." She says she'd like to keep Vahlka alive for a later date - but that shes not going to do the same for her friends. Osyna casts dimension door on top of the roof. The NPCs all do their piddly stuff - ptwang ptwang. Lucius moves his moonbeam again and moves behind the buildings. Barkley moves over to Moondew and casts spare the dying. Godfrey wand of wonders her one last time and casts slow - she saves against it despite Olivia's cutting words. * ROUND NINE: Vahlka just sort of hangs her head in despair and mumbles that she's sorry. Olivia yells "we're not going to give up, Osyna!" and casts dissonant whispers. Maria moves and holds her action. Osyna moves to the ledge and surveys the scene and casts a spell - but Maria uses her held action to spark leap and slices off Osyna's right arm. Her skin heals but her arm does not regenerate and instantly casts another spell and disintengrates Maria. Osyna morphs into a formless black mist and flies toward the Sunspire very quickly. Osyna's arm is left behind - gray fur and big claws. -- END OF COMBAT. * Vahlka and Olivia limp on ahead. Barkley moves up to the rooftop to look at her mothers ashes and picks up Anxucotl, which is sparking furiously. Barkley ducks out of the way as a burst of electricity surges outwards. The Black Cat picks up Barkley and climbs down carefully. He gives her the cloak and Anxucotl. Then pulls the mask up and pushes the hair out of his face - Barkley recognizes him as Nero. He tells us if we can beat Osyna to the other side of the mirror then we can shatter it with the dragonblades. The party moves on toward the Sunspire with Deacon, Jeth, and Perrin. * We see a flash of light and Sirius flying over the battle in the distance as we run up the spire. We feel a pulse of energy from the upper portals. When we reach the room with the mirror its covered in these strange growth and there a is an eight pointed star burned into the floor. Olly and Vahl run through the mirror, the rest of the party in hot pursuit. * Anxucotl speaks to Barkley and says "we all learn to make sacrifices at some point in our lives, I am sorry for your loss." She advises that Barkley keep up with the rest of the party and that there is more going on than she realizes. * In the void we see two different paths - One path leads to what appears to be a gigantic ruined city floating on a platform in the distance. The other one leads into multiples islands that appear to be covered in a dark stony looking void forest that spirals around the city. Mysa'aor greets us. Olivia demands to know where Osyna went. He points down the forested road. He says Osyna avoided the city because the city is older than her, and something as wicked as she is resides there that would seek her out and eat her. * Vahlka is so out of it, Godfrey has to redirect Vahl because she is so shellshocked. The party staggers off into the city. The old people bring up the rear limping. * City is creepy. Deacon sees something and yelps but shakes it off and dismisses it as not being real. We see illusory figures flitting about of figures we recognize from our respective pasts as well as unrecognized figures; a white raven, a orc man with a bunch of tattoos of strange animals, and a older man black and silver coat, a girl with short red hair whos mouth has been sewn shut, a young thin elven man in white robes. * We spot something white in the distance that has moved out of the building and into the street. A strange column of mist appears and flows between the houses. None of us have any idea what it is. There's a wall of mist in our way, as we get close we get this nauseous bad ominous feeling. Godfrey asks us to stop for a moment and collect ourselves. We go around it cause it * While he's talking we hear someone shout in the distance - someone speaking elvish. "Are you actually here?" Olivia replies "Yes." We turn and see a sand elven woman who the mist seems to part around, dressed in strange clothes with dark messy hair. The nasty fog draws back away from her and into the city. * Vahlka reacts hostilely, putting herself between the party and the stranger. The woman says she is looking for something, but she doesn't remember what it was. She seems bewildered. She introduces herself as Kassandra Moonstride. She suggests we take a rest, but Vahlka and Olivia insist on pressing on. "I'll rest when I'm dead." They agree. * Kassandra says this is the city of Amgon'daur. Lucius tells us that Amgon is draconic for sanctuary. Kassandra says the city was built by dragons a few thousand years ago. Kassandra says she has a friend named Victoria who can tell us more. Lucius asks that we go with her, but Vahlka and Olivia insist on going now and not waiting about at all. Godfrey asks her about the mist, but she seems to have no idea what he's talking about. The scrolls she's carrying are very strange and Godfrey and Lucius do not recognize what spells they are. RECORDING